


Everything is Spilling Over

by SucculentStrawberries



Series: The Aftermath (of Agony and Aphrodisiacs) ((GraveShilo)) [1]
Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Desperation, Developing Relationship, Drug Dealing, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Grave Robbers, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inappropriate Erections, Kink Discovery, Light Angst, Omorashi, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Single Chapter, Situational Humiliation, Spoilers, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Urination, Wetting, contrary to what this fic implies i actually like amber's character, i feel i should mention the erection has nothing to do with the necrophilia joke, it doesn't happen lmao just an offhand comment/joke, necrophilia mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucculentStrawberries/pseuds/SucculentStrawberries
Summary: After all of the events and life-shaking secrets that have unfolded, Shilo attempts to distract herself by joining Graverobber on one of his outings. However, she soon finds herself distracted for an entirely different reason, and as the evening wears on, his concentration seems to be waning as well...((Intended to be the first part in a series, but can be read as a stand-alone fic))





	Everything is Spilling Over

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to the whopping three people in this fandom, I'm eleven years late to the party and all I brought was this piss fic c':
> 
> This is actually intended to be the first part in a series, but it can be read as stand-alone because who knows how long it will take me to get the rest written haha, this alone took me two whole months of nitpicking and staring at this draft until I hated it (and I started it the day after I saw the movie). The rest of the series would focus on some actual development and other relationship things, not just this kink (although there would be a little smut).
> 
> Shilo and Graverobber are in love they just don't completely realize it yet. This takes place after the movie ended so a lot of it is my own headcanon for what's started going down afterwards (which would be expanded upon in the series). 
> 
> I've come to realize working with so little canon is hard AF for me haha. I'm used to 100 hour video games or long tv shows/anime series, I can't work with just 2 hours and a handful of scavenged deleted songs/scenes. And yet I must because I love this movie and its characters and I crave a niche only I can provide. It's also really weird trying to write these two when they aren't rhyming and 'singing.' I hope you all can overlook that. 
> 
> I hope whoever actually clicks on this enjoys it haha, I'm not sure it's my best work compared to my other fics but I really did try and poured some heart into it.

**~~S~~**  
  
Summer nights were supposedly the shortest, seeing as they started so late and were woken by the sun so early, but if you asked her, this night was never-ending. They had been here for what seemed like forever, and would continue to be here for who knew how much longer. Her eyes briefly fell off of her companion, glancing upwards.  
  
Even out here, it was impossible to see the stars. The roving spotlights may be in the distance, but the city's pollution was inescapable, the harsh glow of white and red neon blazing against the black sky. And if not for that, the thick coat of fog was still ever-present, crawling along the ground to caress their legs, or floating eerily in clouds above. The only stars she would get to see were the blue insects flitting around them, bodies swollen with iridescent elixir drunk from the decomposed...  
  
Zydrate extraction was a process she was becoming ever-more familiar with, but familiarity didn't make it any less tedious. Normally she might be standing here observing with a mix of morbid fascination and plain repulsion, but instead she found her neatly-trimmed nails drumming against a nearby tombstone. She had agreed to come and watch, declining the offer to participate (a single attempt from her own mother's corpse had been a horrific enough experience, _thank you),_ but that left her without much to say or do. There were only so many comments one could make about a syringe going through a skull, or the shimmering plasma being drawn out, and then she was met with silence, spare a few smart, if dark, comments from her partner in crime. She didn't exactly share his twisted sense of humor, so all she could really do was offer a soft chuckle, or gasp in hushed mock-horror if appropriate.  
  
True, she had the role of lookout to play, but with everything going on amongst Geneco and the lack of an intimidating Repo Man (Would Amber Sweet hire another? Who would be cruel or desperate enough to take up the mantle?), the authorities were spread fairly thin trying to keep order elsewhere and protect the 'jackpot' they'd discovered during their first meeting. It was unlikely they had the resources to waste guarding a smaller, crumbling graveyard tucked in the shadowy recesses on the outskirts of town.

So here she was, with the novelty of being outside no longer a suitable distraction, and now left without anything to occupy herself.   
  
Well, that wasn't entirely true. In all honesty, her mind and body were both _quite_ occupied, just by a sensation she wished she wasn't experiencing. If not for that, perhaps she could have been able to concentrate and stay interested in their outing, instead of vaguely wishing it was over. She couldn't help the slight shudder running up her spine, biting back an uneasy exhale.  
  
She should have gone at home, had planned to in fact, but she'd barely taken to staying there for more than a few hours at a time before ducking out. It was difficult, staying in that place, simultaneously a suffocating prison and far too empty for her liking. She was alone, but not entirely. If not haunted by the ghosts filling the rooms, then by the reporters that kept flocking 'round her door at certain hours, cars pulling up on the street and lights flashing past the windows. Vultures, predators- _all of them,-_ hunting down the girl who had _almost_ inherited Geneco, desperate to interview the daughter of The Repo Man, see the mysterious blood-drenched performer at the Opera. So many questions she had no idea how to answer. So many people looking to profit off of or spin a story out of the most traumatic night of her life...  
  
She'd heard them coming today and had barely had time to snatch her bag and some lunch before she'd had to sneak out a back window. Whiling away the hours with the closest thing she had to a friend (or mentor? Crush? What on earth _was_ their relationship, truly?) was a distraction she had come to depend on, but it wasn't much of a respite anymore.  
  
Her bladder pulsed again, heavy and throbbing against her waistband. How long had they been out here? It was dark, but darkness could be anywhere from nine at night to four in the morning. Her teeth found their way into her bottom lip, nibbling and tugging in rhythm with her abdomen's nagging. Maybe she should sit.  
  
Feigning interest in the corpse her escort was digging up, she settled onto her knees on the ground. The grass was damp with humidity, and itchy when it brushed against the exposed skin of her thighs, but at least she could rest on the heels of her boots now. They were clunky and solid enough to provide support, and she found herself wriggling in place more than she probably should have while she tried to find the right amount of pressure against her... nether regions.  
  
It wasn't comfortable, but comfort was something that had been scarce enough lately anyways. She could tough it out until they began the journey back.

**~~G~~**  
  
"Hey Kid, are you doing alright over there? You aren't cold, are you?"   
  
She shouldn't have been, because it was pretty damn muggy out here, with the summer heat and damp stench of rotting corpses hanging in the air like a wool blanket. Then again, being _steadily poisoned_ for your entire life probably screwed a body up. She'd already grown tired enough to sit on the ground, apparently, and clearly something was making her uncomfortable if she kept shifting so much. Which she really needed to quit, because it was distracting. How was he supposed to concentrate on breaking a needle through the bit of bone barrier separating a nose and a decaying brain, if he had to keep checking on her? Not that it needed too much skill, he could probably do it with his eyes closed by now, but still. This _was_ a _job,_ and he intended to gather the _finest_ product possible for his slutty, worthless clientele.  
  
"I'm fine!" A little quick to answer, but before he could so much as raise an eyebrow Shilo continued, picking at the grass. "It's nothing, just... I think some bugs are trying to nip at me."  
  
"Watch out, or they might crawl up your ass." he snickered, leering at her. She rolled her eyes. "Want me to put a needle through 'em?" He tapped the empty vial in his fingers, then turned around to focus on the next sack of Zydrate in his rotting pile.  
  
She wasn't being very receptive to his teasing tonight, but that was fine. Whatever. So what if she was quiet? Or if her eyes seemed distant?

She'd been through enough already, the Kid might be numb now, even _without_ the Glow... Fuck, he hoped she didn't stay that way. The Kid was _fun,_ when she was engaged and asking questions, hanging onto his arm and repeating his every word like a little black parrot. Raven then, he guessed. His little raven, with the white cravat around her neck, and adorned with that pale opal. Ravens liked little shining treasures, didn't they?  
  
"Hey, Kid." He had to click his teeth before she glanced over with a start, snapped out of whatever thought spiral she was having. Yeah, she definitely needed a distraction. "You don't have to extract it, but I could still use a hand." It was only through biting his tongue that he resisted the impulse to add _'These fine ladies and gentleman aren't much help'_ , complete with holding up a broken arm. Given her state right now, that probably wouldn't go over well.   
  
In time, maybe. In time, perhaps she'd grow to share his sense of humor.  
  
"What do you need me to do?" Hesitant, of course, head cocked as she stared at him from her crouching perch.  
  
Had he ever let her down before? No. When she just _trusted_ him and ran when he called, it usually went fine. Spare the cops during their first encounter, but that wasn't technically his fault. He couldn't control when she up and collapsed. "Just come over here, and I'll show you." he purred, patting the ground beside him.  
  
That time, she did follow, if a little slowly. It took her some time to find her feet again after rising, wobbling on her way over and sitting down (more like falling) quickly, a huff leaving her lips. Had they fallen asleep that quickly? Circulation issues with her legs, maybe. He made a mental note to get that checked later. 

Once she was settled, he gave her a light clap on the shoulder, turning her towards the piles in front of them. "Alright, see how I have these organized? Empty on the far left, full on the right. Once I'm done with one, all you have to do is drag it back towards you, out of the way. Occasionally I might need you to tilt a head so I can get a better angle, or pass me more syringes. Can you handle that?"   
  
It would be mildly distressing to touch them, sure, but it would speed up the process. And at least if she was involved with busywork, her thoughts couldn't wander towards whatever was troubling her.  
  
"Okay." she nodded, taking a hint of a breath before she readjusted herself.  
  
A simpler answer than he'd hoped for, but it sounded willing enough. "Thank you, darling." He dipped his head with a slight grin to show his appreciation, then reached for the next vessel in the pile.   
  
As he began to learn though, being engaged in work was not the same as being engaged in conversation.   
  
He tried, several times, but the kid still seemed to be off in her own little world. She'd respond to his requests, his orders, but whenever he attempted to drum up more than that, it would fall flat. She was quiet, terse, uninterested... not at all the bright little songbird he knew...  
  
Fine. Silence then. If she really wasn't up for banter, he wouldn't force her. Maybe she just needed time, to come to terms with all of the world's bullshit. Learning about all of it in a few days couldn't be easy to process.  
  
It was a shame Zydrate couldn't heal mental health. Wouldn't it be _easy,_ to give her a little shot and have all of her problems melt away?  
  
But of course it didn't work like that. At best, he'd have someone as braindead as the flesh sacks he was sourcing it from. At worst, another train-wreck like his customers, parasites and savages that couldn't be sated...  
  
Neither of those were fates this broken angel was worthy of...

And so, silence it was. At least an hour of illegal collaboration, all without a single word. The heaviness in the air was almost suffocating, musty and thick until it lodged in the throat, threatening to choke whatever speech might have broken it. The unsureness of where they stood, what they were doing... why she was here... Did _she_ even know why she was here?  
_  
Finally,_ something cut through the blanket.  
  
"Graverobber..." That was the first time she'd said his name all night. It had come out as a moan rather than a question, and he forced himself to ignore the pulsing heartbeat in his ears. After all, he needed his ears to listen to the soft whimpers leaving her mouth.  
  
"What is it, Kid?" he murmured, his hand finding the small of her back and coaxing her closer, if only so he could actually make out the mumbling he'd missed. Look at her, getting so _shy_ all of a sudden. "Care to repeat that?"  
  
"I... I'd _really_ like to use the restroom..." He hadn't seen that porcelain face reddened before, spare the night when it had been smeared with her father's blood. But here Shilo was, looking _so embarrassed_ she might as well have been sitting here buck-ass naked and confessed she wanted to fuck him. Of course. Even if she'd become more daring in the last few days, how could he have forgotten she was still a _proper little lady_ at heart? It was almost _cute,_ the way her head was ducked, knees pressed tight and her hands wringing together in a show of nerves.  
  
All that shuffling around earlier made sense now, at least. How desperate _was she,_ to be so close to dancing in place and _still_ not saying anything until now? Bless the Kid's heart, she was probably full to the brim, about to bust at the seams any-  
  
Oh god... talk about busting at the seams... Why the hell was this making his cock start to harden? He already had enough kinks on his list, he didn't need another one!  
  
_Fuck._  
  
Whatever. The important thing was fixing the Kid's issue. He could deal with his own later.

To be fair, this was probably _the least_ fucked up of his kinks. At least this one involved _the living._  
  
"Is that all?" he mused, making sure to ooze nonchalance. Honestly, the Kid was so proper he was surprised she hadn't raised her hand. "It's fine, just pop a squat over behind that headstone." He gestured towards the largest one in the middle of the yard. Sure, it was still half broken, but it was the most privacy she was going to get out here. "I'll turn around and keep watch, so just shout when you're done." Wouldn't that be _the perfect time_ for the cops to shine a fucking spotlight down here? He almost snickered at the thought. He'd always figured if they caught him with his pants down (literally) he'd hurl what he could at the bastards and flip them off on the run out. Or just _scream_ at the top of his lungs. That was always a crowd favourite.  
  
"Are you _serious?"_ Shilo's incredulous whisper cut through his delightful revenge fantasy, and he resisted the urge to scowl as he turned back to face her. "I can't believe- I'm not going to..." The doll shook her head, thin lips parting as they tried to form a coherent sentence. "I-I can't do _that_ on _someone's grave!"_ she hissed.  
  
He couldn't help it. He knew he should be taking her seriously, but laughter erupted from his chest anyways. He should be used to this shit by now, but her naivete managed to surprise him every time. It was equal parts amusing and frustrating.  
  
"Kid, just _who the hell_ do you think you're hanging out with? Do you remember who I am? _The fucking Graverobber?!?"_ He set his pack of tools on the grass, stepping closer with an incredulous grin. "What did you think, I was going to roll out a red carpet? Set some flowers down in apology and find a nice, delicate little patch of grass where it wouldn't get on any of them? Listen to me: _They aren't people anymore._ Hell, half of them weren't even people _before_ they died, they had so many fucking surgeries..."  
  
There was a flicker in those wide eyes, he noticed that even in the dark. But whether this was a sore subject or not, the Kid had to learn to buck up in this world, or she wasn't going to make it to eighteen. Daddy wasn't here to shelter her now, for better or for worse. But Geneco would still be around, even with Rotti gone. Things were shifting, but they weren't going to _change._ This was still a city built upon the dead...

  
"They don't _feel_ anything." he emphasized, trying to sound a little more reassuring. He wouldn't sugarcoat it, but the least he could do was stop chuckling at her. "There aren't any ghosts or spirits here... Just rotting waste. No matter _what's_ in the ground, the worms will eat it. So just go over there, and focus on the dirt. Okay, Kid?"  
  
Shilo hesitated for a while longer, shifting her weight from foot to foot, but she wasn't arguing. Apparently, her bladder won out over whatever morality debate she was having, because she finally groaned and dipped her head. "Promise you'll keep watch?"  
  
"Cross my heart and hope to die.~"  
  
**~~S~~**  
  
There was nothing here. Just dirt.   
  
That was a lie. There was a human body right beneath her, probably, just _waiting_ to lunge its hand out of the ground and grab her. An empty, eyeless corpse...

Would it be better to shut her own eyes so she could imagine she was somewhere else, or keep them open to watch for threats? Swallowing, she adjusted her skirt again to ensure it was out of the way. Her heart was pounding in her chest so quickly, she half-wondered if she would end up fainting, and that wasn't eased by the knowledge that Graverobber was waiting on her. He was a patient gentleman for now, whistling a little tune to himself and dutifully keeping an eye out, but given his spastic nature, she wasn't certain how long that would last.  
  
God, _why_ had she even told him?   
  
Well, because it had gotten to the point where she couldn't seem to think or sit remotely still, but... what help had she really expected him to provide? It might have been less embarrassing to just sneak off on her own, now that she thought about it. But as she was so often learning lately, hindsight was twenty-twenty.   
  
No, who was she kidding? She wouldn't have snuck off. The truth was, she'd told him because she was _scared._ Scared of navigating these new places, scared of being alone. These last few days had left her completely out of her depth, and this new freedom... well, it wasn't really freedom at all. She was still in a cage, slightly larger, but of her own making. True, she could go outside and wander, she could spend time with Graverobber, but she was still tethered, to old habits and behaviors, manners and common decency that didn't seem to matter out in this world...  
  
She was trying. God, she _really was_ trying.  
  
But no matter how she tried to relax, not matter how badly her body was screaming at her, she couldn't seem to manage it. Not a drop was coming out as she crouched here, trembling and struggling to regulate her hushed breathing. She was just wasting both of their time here, she realized, and with a groan she finally pulled her clothes back into place and forced herself to stand up, nibbling at her lip.   
  
"Ah, and the lady of the evening has returned.~" Graverobber purred, spinning around to grin at her when he heard her boots clumping through the grass and dirt. "Took you long enough. What did you do, create a _canal_ back there? Anyway, I would wager we've got until about-"  
  
"Graverobber, wait!" she cut him off in his tracks. "I didn't actually... I..." Swallowing against the lump of embarrassment in her throat, she tried to speak up. "I couldn't do it."  
  
"What? Seriously, Kid?" he scoffed, a hint of a laugh slipping out. Still, she caught the hint of waning patience in his tone. "You were over there for ages! What the hell were you doing over there?"  
  
"Look, I just couldn't do it, alright?" she snapped, feeling her face burn hotter. The steady pulsing between her legs was only growing worse talking about it, and she inhaled sharply through her teeth. **  
**

"Kid, you know I'm a man of _fine culture,_ but you're going to have to get over this prudishness if you're going to spend time with me out here. I like you, but I'm not going to carry something around so you can-"  
  
_"I know!_ Listen, I won't make the same mistake again, but I _really can't..._ not here." she pleaded.   
  
He seemed to stare her up and down for a moment, cocking his head while she fought the urge to squirm in place. The furrowed eyebrows and slightly tensed jaw eventually eased, whatever hint of annoyance or skepticism erased from his tone. Well, at least she'd gained his sympathy.  
_  
_ "Tell you what, the city isn't that far from here. You can duck into an alley there. Of course, you'll be dodging crackheads instead of corpses, but-"  
  
"That's fine! Let's just go there!" Oh, and didn't that sound over-eager? The least she could do was save a scrap of pride. "Er, when you're ready, anyway..." Graverobber only smirked at that, gathering up his supplies and offering his hand to lead her back out of the yard.   
  
It was an uncomfortable walk, to say the least. Every step over uneven ground, fumbling in the dark once the gatherings of insects grew sparser, left her bladder jolting with each minor impact. He could move so gracefully he was almost _dancing,_ twirling sidesteps around headstones that she would trip over a moment later, or leaping over one only to wait while she struggled to straddle it, slowly lifting one leg at a time. She'd eventually retrieved her hand so that she wasn't holding him back (or maybe just so he wasn't yanking her along), using it to feel around and steady herself when needed.

_God,_ how far away was that alleyway? She was already fighting the impulse to stop and cross her legs, her heavy breaths not helping her swollen abdomen in the slightest. Was there even room _left in her_ for air? **  
  
**She wanted to run the second they reentered the city, but Graverobber put his arm out to block her. A silent warning, and she stood with her thighs squeezed together, bouncing on her toes while he began to check the nearest areas. Whenever he beckoned, she would follow, and together they crept through a maze of crumbling concrete, puddles of garbage sludge, and dodging the occasional street full of prostitutes. It was impressive, how he knew every corner of this place as thoroughly as she knew her own room. He would stop dead at just the right moments to let black vans pass, slip into shadows just before the spotlights would sweep by. With enough time and experience, she hoped she'd be able to memorize this rhythm. Then she'd have the independence she craved to travel on her own, without having to rely on him, on _anyone,_ to clear the way for her. _  
  
_ That didn't mean she wasn't more than grateful when Graverobber finally stepped out of the way, gesturing towards a narrow passage. "Alright Kid, here we are. It should be clear from here on, so once you're finished we can take another route back."  
  
Without even taking the time to gasp out her thanks, she rushed past him and hurried into the alleyway, ducking down for cover in the shadows beside a dumpster. It was taking most of her self-control to keep her muscles clenched until she could claw her skirt out of the way again, every breath feeling like she was about to lose it. She couldn't remember ever having to go so badly in her life!

_Please. Please please please..._  
  
She wasn't sure when the pleading mantra in her head had gone verbal, but it had to have been around the time her eyes started watering and her nose began to run, after she'd been writhing in place for a solid ten minutes. She had to go so badly she couldn't stand it, could hardly stay still where she was crouching, and yet _nothing_ was happening. She'd tried to relax, and nothing. She'd tried to squeeze, and nothing. Just a burning, unceasing pressure in her abdomen, running all the way towards the edges of her privates, and _still_ she couldn't seem to get anything to come out.  
  
It was starting to scare her.  
  
What the hell was _wrong_ with her, if she couldn't even... Had she developed some sort of blockage? Was this some delayed side effect from the poisonings, or a reaction from going off of the pills, or-?  
  
"Kid? Is everything alright back there?"  
  
No, nothing was alright! She was in pain and terrified even though she was _supposed_ to be getting better and she had no idea what to do and-  
  
"I-It's fine! I'm fine!" she'd tried to shout, but her voice was cracking and shaking and she knew it. All she could do was scramble to tug up her skirt before the heavy bootsteps reached her side, that ratty fur coat brushing her shoulder as he crouched down. His eyes were roving over her, jaw clenched.   
  
"What's going on?" 

"I don't know- I can't- Something's wrong!" It was almost hard to speak with the way her breath was starting to catch, and she found herself sitting down on the pavement, hugging her knees to her chest. The position only made her bladder _scream_ where it was being compressed, forcing her to grit her teeth. What if it eventually _ruptured?_ Would she die here? Or would it be fixable by surgery? _God,_ she didn't want surgery, not after-  
  
"Kid, look at me." Graverobber was directly in front of her now, still managing to be taller than her even when crouched, his shadow stretching upon the wall behind him. "Use those pretty little lungs. _Breathe."_  
  
It was difficult when all she wanted was to panic and scream, or cry, but she tried anyways, eventually managing to gain some semblance of coherency. When she'd managed to stifle herself to quieter rocking in place and a few shuddering breaths, he gripped her shoulders, rubbing them.   
  
"Alright, are we back to the world of the living? Good. Now, _what the hell_ is the matter with you?"  
  
She shook her head, hunching over slightly as her bladder sent another pulse through her abdomen. "I don't know! I've never... I've never had this problem before!"  
  
Graverobber hummed, drumming his fingertips along her shoulders as he thought. After a few moments of silence, he pulled back slightly, stroking his chin. "Well, perhaps consider: Have you ever _gone_ outside before?"

"I... No..."  
  
A single clap of hands, and he stood back up, grinning at her. "And therein lies your explanation, Kid. Unlike most of this town, your modesty is still intact."  
  
That didn't really seem like the compliment he was trying to make her think it was. It just seemed pathetic. Her jailers may be gone, but she still wasn't free. She was still chained to that damn house, bound in a body that was too weak, too scared to manage something _this simple._ 'Paruresis', that was what this was, right? She'd read about it in one of her father's old medical books (oh, the irony now, to have read books like that and _not realized)._ So she was still plagued by an affliction, except that this one was _real_ and _entirely her own fault._  
  
"Hey, it's okay, Kid." Graverobber murmured. Apparently her sulking frustration was as clear as day. "I'll escort you back to your lovely abode, and everything will be fine. Trust me."  
  
An escort. As much as she appreciated having one, she still resented needing it. Especially when she'd already ruined his plans tonight. His job too, possibly. "But what about the rest of your supply run?"  
  
A gloved hand was all too quick to wave her question away. "I've got enough to tide the sluts over for a few rounds, at least. I can make up the difference tomorrow."  
  
"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to-"  
  
"I _want_ to." Graverobber assured her, bowing slightly to look her in the eyes, try as she might to avoid his gaze. "After all, who could pass up an evening walk with a lady of _your_ caliber? Has anyone told you how _beautiful_ you look compared to these shitty alleys?"

If her face wasn't already burning from this whole situation, it was certainly heating up now. But as the stinging cramps in her abdomen were so aptly reminding her, she didn't have time for his antics right now. With a half-hearted shake of her head, she feigned taking the lead to get him walking, then dropped back to follow. Thank God he knew the way around here, because it was taking all of her focus just to keep up with his longer strides.  
  
_He's taking me home. Everything will be fine._  
**  
**~~G~~** **  
  
****So she wasn't just afraid of the graveyards. Whatever this hang-up of hers was, it was a legitimate issue, as he'd realized in the alleyway. How he hadn't put two and two together before was beyond him. He felt pretty shitty about getting snippy with the Kid earlier now.   
  
He felt even shittier about the fact that he was almost _enjoying_ this walk back.  
  
Not that he wanted her to suffer. Of course he fucking didn't, and he was taking his job as escort extremely seriously. If they'd had the luck of a garbage truck to ride back again, he'd absolutely have taken it. Unfortunately, none of them ran this late. So he was working to pick only the fastest, safest routes back to her house by foot. No stops, and no banter. The Kid probably couldn't afford to laugh at this stage.

Still, he'd be lying if he said everything about this current situation wasn't testing his resolve.   
  
Usually, dependency was a total turn-off. Why wouldn't it be, with the kind of girls he was constantly surrounded by? Desperate, clingy, judgement clouded beyond reason... it was pathetic. It was downright unsavory behaviour, and he almost couldn't get off when he was accepting 'payment' from those miserable, misguided wretches. They took and they took, and they never really gave anything of value back. But hey. It was a living.  
  
Somehow, this was different. Maybe because _the girl_ was different, of course, but honestly, that wasn't it either. Something about _this_ neediness, _this_ begging for his help, for a solution... for _relief..._ Something about _this_ made his abdomen feel like it had been lit aflame.  
  
His thoughts couldn't help but wander as they walked, her own shaky footsteps trailing behind his own no matter how he tried to slow his pace to give her a chance to keep up. How _easy_ it would be to take a wrong turn, or at least a more roundabout route. Just a few minutes more out here in the warm air and the moonlight, listening to those hushed pleas falling from her lips. His own heartrate was picking up, so hers had to be _racing.  
  
_Racing was what they needed to do to have any hope of getting back in decent time, and with a shake of his head he picked up the pace, ducking to the right to lead her through their next shortcut. Trust had been placed in him, and he would certainly be a dick if he betrayed that trust, wouldn't he? He wasn't a dick.   
  
He _did,_ however, have a very _hard_ dick, and he was definitely thankful for the smog they were starting to walk through, and the heavy coat draped over him. Keeping his back to her as they moved, he called out. "How are you holding up?"  
  
"H-How much further do you think it is?" Shilo's call was drowned out by a coughing fit a moment later, and he couldn't help but wince at the pained noises coming from her. Right. Going from sterile filtered air to this smoke-filled hellhole couldn't be good for her, and especially not in her... condition. When he glanced back, she was finally catching her breath, although she was still buckled over, legs crossed at the thighs and her eyes shut tight. He definitely couldn't tell from here, but he'd be willing to wager she'd leaked a little, judging by the blush coating her face. 

"It won't be long, Kid." He wasn't sure if his encouragement would do much, but what else could he offer? "You can hang in there. We'll be there in twenty minutes, tops."   
  
_"Hell."  
  
_It took an astonishing amount of willpower to keep a straight face as he kept walking. The poor Kid was _that upset,_ frantic and in pain and bordering on anger, and the worst she could cuss with was _'hell?'_ Clearly he needed to set a better example for her in the future, expand her vocabulary.   
  
His heart really did bleed for her though, and he'd be damn glad when they reached their destination. As it was, he was finding himself having to pause in intervals to let her dance in place or catch her breath, occasionally tugging her along by the wrist as they reached a few of the areas with spotlights scattered across the pavement. Once they were past those, it was simply a matter of the maze of alleyways again, and then his dear doll would be Home Sweet Home. And then he could go back to his turf and get one of his customers to take care of the raging tent in his pants. Sweet relief for the both of them. A happy ending (the happiest you could get around here, anyhow).  
  
Five more minutes, and all of a sudden, she froze. A deer in the headlights, although thankfully they were back in the darkness by this point. Still, he could see enough by the moonlight as he turned to check on her. Oh _God,_ she was in bad shape... _  
_

Her fingers were curled between her legs, and her entire body was __trembling.__ Those shallow pants and moans, gasping whines with her mouth hanging open... _  
_  
_ Fuck. Fuck, just take me now.  
  
_He was disgusting, this was _disgusting._ Comparing a girl about to _goddamn piss herself_ to an orgasm. Hell, and he was starting to think he'd _rather_ watch the pissing than an orgasm. What the fuck?  
  
"G-Grave.... mmm..." Shilo couldn't even get his name out, her stuttering cut off by her free hand clasping over her mouth to stop another moan, this one sounding even more desperate and animalistic than the others. When she could manage to speak again, she yanked on his scarf so hard it would have taken his breath if he'd had any left. A rush of ragged words in his ear, a warning gasped between urgent heaves. "I can't... can't.... I'm g-going to..." And _fuck,_ if you removed the context from those words...  
  
He'd be going to hell if he wasn't already balls deep in it. _  
  
_The hissing started before he even had a chance to reply (not that he had anything to say. What the hell _could_ he say?), and all he could do was stand and watch in bewilderment. Between just the two of them here, it sounded incredibly loud, spraying against the various layers of cloth in its path, and quickly rushing down in torrents to splatter against the concrete. The waterfall was caressing her legs, drenching her crotch, soaking thigh-high stockings and spilling into shoes, all to overflow into a puddle around her. The poor thing was probably mortified, still hunched over and trying to find her footing to stop it, but clearly it was starting to take its toll on her. The relief must have been dizzying, because soon enough her eyes were nearly rolling back in her head, face flushed, and she was _still_ moaning under her breath.  
  
Too dizzying, too relieving, because a moment later he had to rush forward to catch her as those shuddering legs started to collapse from under her. "Shilo!" His hands found their grip with a gasp, and he readjusted to tug her closer, supporting her with relative ease as her head found its way to rest on his chest. He was sure that meant she could hear his pounding heartbeat, but that was fine as long as she didn't hit the fucking ground. 

Oh God, this was definitely _too close._ Because now everything leaking out of her was starting to splatter down to soak his own clothes. Most notably, his pants, which was absolutely the worst place to be stimulated any further, considering he was about a few more feminine moans away from blowing a load right here.   
  
This was fine. As long as she was safe, this was fine.  
  
But holy fuck if she made one more move he might just scream.   
  
And so he stood there, covered in someone else's piss and trying not to let his breathing grow ragged and keep some scrap of common sense so he wasn't tempted to _bone her then and there._ And he waited, with the patience of _a fucking saint,_ while the splattering slowed to a trickle and her breathing grew quieter, less frantic, and he held her until her limbs stopped shaking with every spasm and her head began to shift, finally finding the courage to glance up at him. And when he felt like he could speak without groaning, he let a hint of a smile grace his lips and met her gaze. "Well then... feeling better now?"  
  
The Kid did not smile back.  
_  
_ Instead, he was shoved backwards (not that she was very strong, but he'd been caught off guard), and he found his back pressed against a wall. _"Shut up!"_ she snapped, but the anger in her voice was considerably watered down by the tears starting to run down her cheeks, spreading mascara down in ashen streaks.   
  
Shit. Bad idea. No teasing.

_Damn it.  
  
_"Fuck, Kid, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- I'll tell you what. I'll keep my mouth shut, if you come back over here, alright?" The last thing they needed was for her to try and storm off, or run away to cry. She'd just get lost, and who knew what sick bastards would try and pick her up out here. Or bastresses? Was there a word for a lady bastard?   
  
Amber. Amber was the word. But that was besides the point.  
  
He sat down a decent distance away from the puddle, and after a few moments of staring him down, she came over to join him. She brought her wet knees up to her chest and almost rested her chin on them before she thought better of it. Instead, she let her head fall back to press against the wall, swiping at her eyes with her arm. He decided to scoot over, reaching around behind her, but her posture stiffened immediately.  
  
"What are you doing?" she murmured. For someone who always seemed to seek him out for her problems, she was always so skeptical about his intentions. Then again, it was good to be skeptical in this place, especially after how she'd been burned before. He couldn't fault her for protecting herself.  
  
"I just thought I'd lend you this..." he answered, finally letting his fur coat drop off to cover her shoulders. "We can't have a fine lady like yourself catching a chill, can we?"

****~~S~~** _  
  
_**"It's warm outside." she muttered dully, trying to shrug out of the coat. Graverobber held it in place.   
  
"Well then, think of it as a cloak to cover up with." His eyes darted up and down her soaked outfit pointedly, eyebrows raising. Of course. That made more sense. He'd just been trying to spare her with the first excuse.   
  
With burning cheeks, she pulled her arms into the oversized sleeves, tugging the rest of the leather and fur around herself. There was one good thing about Graverobber being a near giant, at least. With this swallowing her up, you couldn't see anything. Although, it wasn't going to dry the clammy wetness still soaking her, and she cringed as she shifted again.  
  
Maybe they had been right. Maybe she _was_ just a helpless child, too weak to make it in the world outside...  
  
She knew, deep down, that that wasn't true. But that thought was a barb that stung deep all the same, and she found herself at least _partially_ believing it as her breath hitched again, the frustration she'd managed to hold back for a few minutes bubbling back to spill over again. Hot, burning droplets kept falling from her eyes as her shoulders quaked, and she barely registered when her body was nudged forward and then pulled back, Graverobber having repositioned them so that she was sitting in front of his lap, his legs and arms draped around her.

"Come on, Kid..." he murmured in her ear. "After all of the shit you've been through, _this_ is the one you waste your tears on?" _  
  
_He was right, of course. She shouldn't be crying over something this stupid. Even if it was beyond humiliating. Sniffling, she tried to calm down and focus. On the warmth of the heavy fur coat draped over her (which was almost suffocating in this summer air, but she guessed it was comforting too), on the sturdiness of Graverobber sitting with her, the sounds of the alleys beyond them...  
  
Still, the guilt was eating her alive. It was one thing to ruin herself, her own failure was something she could live with. But to drag _him_ into it was another story.

"I'm so sorry..." she choked out, barely able to look at him.   
  
"You don't need to apologize."  
  
"You're wet though..."  
  
"Like you said, it's a warm night. I'll dry out."  
  
"But, the smell-"  
  
"Kid, I handle _dead bodies_ for a living." Graverobber snorted. "Piss is _fucking perfume_ compared to that."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Kid, _relax._ I really don't give a shit about this." He tilted her head slightly to force her to make eye contact, and he really didn't seem upset. Irritated at her apologies, but not at what she'd done. He cocked his head. "What, do you think I suddenly hate your guts or something?"  
_  
_ "Well, no... But- I mean..." Struggling to find the words, she shook her head. Of course she knew Graverobber wouldn't hate her for this, but... "It's undignified though..." she whispered. "-and unsanitary..."

"Oh _come on._ Do you want gross and undignified? I've got two words: _Amber Sweet._ You had more dignity pissing yourself than _anything_ she's ever done, rest assured. So calm down, alright?"  
  
Swallowing hard, she nodded, sitting in silence while she tried to compose herself. He really wasn't annoyed at all, and he wasn't looking down on her for being incapable. It wouldn't ease the frustration she had with herself, but it was a slight relief, at least. Relaxing slightly, she let a hint of the tension in her shoulders drop, sighing as she glanced up at him.   
  
"You know, I did notice something..."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"When you kept me from losing my balance, you called me 'Shilo'." If it weren't for all of that ghostly makeup, Graverobber's face would have been tinged pink, she was sure of it. As it was, that one sly sentence had seemed to evaporate any of his usual confidence and teasing. He was looking anywhere but at her, clearing his throat as if the smog had suddenly started bothering him.  
  
"It was a slip of the tongue. Don't get used to it, _Kid."_  
  
"Whatever you say..." 

"Let's just get you home before the morning patrols start." Graverobber huffed, gesturing for her to get up. As she started to shift though, he suddenly froze up, a quivering exhale escaping from under his breath. She was pretty sure she knew why. She'd felt it against her back as she'd tried to move, and it had swiftly wiped the smirk off of her face, embarrassment and confusion mixing into each other. Maybe even a hint of anger, because there were _implications_ if her humiliation _of all things_ had been the thing to intrigue him.  
  
To be fair, he at least seemed as uncomfortable and unsure how to react as she was. She could feel him trembling slightly where he remained behind her, barely breathing and giving off the kind of energy that implied he wanted to die right there. For once, Graverobber was apparently lost for words or witty quips, simply waiting and possibly praying to whatever deities he believed in that she wasn't about to _Repossess him._  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" she finally asked once she found her voice again, keeping her back to him as she stood and started to head back down the alley. "We need to get going."   
  
As weird as the circumstances were, and as... morbidly curious as she was as to _Why?,_ he'd been understanding enough about this whole disaster of a night. The least she could do was extend him the same courtesy and ignore it. This had been a mortifying evening for the both of them now, and there should be an unspoken rule that they would take both of these secrets to their own graves... _  
  
_He was remarkably quiet on the trek back to her house. That was fine. She wasn't really up for conversation, still trying to process everything that had happened tonight. The only time they spoke was when they finally arrived at the black iron gate, and Graverobber attempted his usual bow. The flourish was considerably less coordinated than normal, and he still wasn't quite meeting her gaze.

The Graverobber was embarrassed. Before tonight, she never would have believed such a thing was possible. Even when he'd been tied upside down by Amber and left for dead, he'd managed to flirt shamelessly. This was almost a little amusing.  
  
Still, as she began to step through the gate, she paused to look back at him, her own cheeks tinting. "Oh, um, h-here. You'll need this back." But before she could even start to shrug out of the coat, he held his hand out to stop her, a hint of smile back on his lips.   
  
"Keep it. You can return it whenever you bump into me again. Or throw it away. That's where I found it anyways." With a shrug, Graverobber began to stride away, multi-coloured locks swishing in the breeze. "Farewell, Kid." _  
  
_She had a very strong urge to call out 'It's _Shilo!',_ but there was no point, honestly. If he was determined to call her 'Kid' for the rest of their lives, that was just the way it was going to be. At least she'd coaxed it out of him _once,_ if unintentionally... Maybe that made it a little more satisfying, though...  
  
It was kind of funny, actually. The person constantly calling her a kid was the only one who actually seemed to respect her as _anything but._  
  
Shaking her head, she turned away from watching the retreating figure, instead taking a deep breath and reaching for the gate's latch. 'Home sweet home', right? She was grateful now for the coat she was tugging closer around herself, a shiver running up her spine as she began the lonely walk towards the looming doorway, the ancient gate screeching closed behind her. She'd have to do something for him in return for the coat, or at least to make up for tonight... What, she wasn't sure, but she'd figure something out. She had to give as much as she took, and the scales had been fairly uneven so far.

She was so _tired_ of depending on others for everything. It was time she gave something back...  
  
But first, she was going to run a nice bath, and maybe chuck this coat into the washing machine. It really _did_ smell like garbage.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you made it down this far! Feel free to drop a comment (anon is fine too) or kudos if you'd like, I love hearing from you all! <3


End file.
